mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Axis of Awesome
Creation and History The Axis of Awesome (formerly the Fusherion Federation) was created after Shaderia won the rights to rule over Fusonia in the UN lottery. With two protectorates under its wing Shaderia decided to create the federation in order to help Fusonia with the transition and make Lornon feel safe. The Fusherion Federation was changed to the Axis of Awesome after Solomon realised how awesome this alliance actually was, it is also based on one of Solomon's favourite bands . The three countries became a united force to be reckoned with and due to their power were very rarely challenged and never bested in combat. Although the distant position of Lornon proved to be troublesome after its own fleet was created and secured things there became much safer. With the discovery of new lands in the northern hemisphere Shaderia's New World Colony joined the Axis of Awesome and meant that the Axis had strong holds on three corners of the world. After New World was nuked by Kaneland however the Axis began a brutal war which helped to topple the Kanestralian offensive Silo and ensure the safety of Barnegat, and Island offered to Lornon by Shaderia after the war of Bananalon with Stahl. After UP government disbanded the Axis of Awesome welcomed another country under its wing in the form of Fozamor and so the Axis is currently comprised of 4 countries as well as a significant Shaderian Colony. Realising that Fozamor needed security since it was far from any Shaderian help, Fusonia offered them their carriers and Fusonia began sharing the carriers of Shaderia, thus making the merging of the two countries pretty much complete. Axis Countries Shaderia - The leading country within the axis. Located largely in Suporcia but also with land in Outland . Solomon leads the access from his castle in the west. The east of Shaderia has also been more internally run by Mayor Stubbs and, after Stubbs' resignation, by Mayor Moley. Lornon - The very first country to become a protectorate under Shaderia. Shaderia and Lexilo built Lornon from nothing after it was stipped of life by the steel tide. It is the most independent of the Axis countries and has strong ties to DPRSJ. It is lead by prime minister Zeddie Little and his wife Myleen Klass. Fusonia - Became a protectorate under Shaderia during the Rollertown lottery scheme. It is the most integrated of all Shaderian protectorates and is now essentially a part of Shaderia itself, though Burt Reynolds still rules the country acting as Duke. New World - Shaderia's claimed colony on the continent. It is ruled by Queen Catherine Griffonheart and her husband, Roland Ironfist, but they must still answer to Solomon and are usually happy to do so. Fozamor - After the crumble of UP left them without a country to lead them they requested to become a part of the Fusherion Federation. It is lead by Mufasa though Elton John, the former leader, still has a great deal of influence. Lexilo - The newest member of the Fusherian Federation, Lexilo joined when the other three major alliances seemed dangerous. Lexilo is still quite self governing, much like its former protectorate Fozamor. Collective Carriers A list of carriers united under the Axis' name 'Battleships' A list of battleships united under the Axis' name 'Historical Vessels' A list of naval vessles lost under the Axis' name Lornon Leaves Lornon felt that it was finally able to stand as its own country for a rather long time though they were uncertain as to whether or not they should leave their protectorate status. Even randocracy failed to deliver a concrete result, and so they remained with the union. However, after The Table disappeared from Lornonian land, Prime Minister Zeddie Little accused Solomon of taking it and felt betrayed by his king and friend, and so he announced that he was seceding from Shaderia and creating an alliance with Lornon. Lornon's departure caused a lot of difficulty within mainland Shaderia as the people were very proud of the alliance between the two countries and some even began to resent Solomon, believing that he may have been behind the theft of The Table. Fusonia, however, was generally positive about Lornon's departure as the region (which still remains largely isolationist) disliked having to defend the "At Risk" Lornon whenever someone threatened to invade since it was so far away, furthermore, Lornon's departure places Fusonia as Lornon's closest protectorate (although Fusonia is now essentially merged with Shaderia) which they believe will improve the life of its citizens and hope will garner respect from Solomon which had once gone to Zeddie. Having not been in the Axis for long, Fozamor was not effected too much by Lornon's departure, though some citizens are slightly more nervous about what they are committing themselves to. With Lornon leaving the Axis lost a number of Aircraft Carriers, as shown in the table below. Fozamor Joins After UP's government disintigrated Fozamor was at a loss at what to do. Considering it was so close to AAC, one of UP's former enemies, it was paranoid about an attack.Things became even worse when Amun-Seth announced plans to "protecor-ate" Fozamor, and so they requested to be a part of the Fusherion Federation, as other countries had flourished as a part of the union. To honour the alliance King Solomon and Mayor Stubbs, who was on holiday from Loveshack, went to visit Fozamor. The two leaders met Mufasa, the new leader of Fozamor after Elton John retired to concentrate on his music career. During its time in the Fusherion Federation Fozamor has enjoyed a time of peace, safety and an infrastructural boom. Lexilo Joins When Lexilo joined the AoA it was decided to shake up the current system to make the AoA more close knit and effective. A single leader, the Dux, was appointed and the Dux would have their advisors as The Grand Gaggle, which consists of leaders of AoA countries.